A Night On The Town
by Clarobell
Summary: After a good haul of treasure, the straw hat crew decide to spend a night in the town leaving Zoro to take care of a VERY drunken Luffy. ZoLu SaNa


**A Night On The Town**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own One Piece**

**Hey guys. This idea just came to me and I had to type it up. Imay make a sequel chapter if you like it. Enjoy!**

Zoro shook his head as Luffy jumped onto the table and started to dance to the music. The crew had decided to spend the night in the town to celebrate their most recent haul of treasure as they now had a bit of extra cash to spend. To say they were tipsy was an understatement but most of the crew save for Nami and Luffy weren't drunk.

Zoro rolled his eyes as Robin chuckled at Sanji. The blonde seemed in seventh heaven as Nami hung from his arm and rubbed up against him, slurring whispers in his ear that only seemed to excite the cook more. It seemed the final straw when she turned around and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek as his limbs seemed to turn to noodles and he joined in the dancing. Nami giggled, obviously having had _way _too much to drink, before she joined him.

Chopper and Usopp were to his right, having moved beside Robin and their hysteric giggling brought his attention their way; it seemed Robin was also laughing. His curiosity got the better of him and he followed their gaze, his eyes squinting in the flashing party lights before widening in shock as he took in the sight of his captain who was now stripping as he danced on the table.

"Luffy" he growled irritably as he moved forward towards the boy

Standing at the foot of the table he pulled roughly on the boys jean shorts in hopes of getting him down but as it turned out the only thing that came down was the shorts, having already been undone by the rubber boy. A series of screams filled the bar as the girls howled at the naked boy standing above them. Luffy's shirt had already been lost long ago and he rarely wore underwear. The boy merely grinned at the attention and laughed heartily.

Zoro groaned and pushed his palm to his head as his captain resumed his dancing, oblivious to the fact that his shorts were around his ankles. It was no surprise really when he tripped and went falling to the floor, only to be caught at the last seconds by his rather agitated swordsman. The rubber boy flung his arms around the man's neck and nuzzled against his chest, still giggling and Zoro rolled his eyes again, blaming the pink tint to his cheeks to the heat in the bar.

He set his captain back on the ground and crouched down with his gaze fixed on the floor, taking a hold of the jeans around the boy's ankles and yanking them back around his waist. He stood up again and looked into Luffy's half lidded eyes, taking in his posture as he swayed slightly from left to right. All in all, the boy was totally and utterly wasted.

He clamped his hand around the boy's arm and tugged him towards the rest of the group.

"Zorooooo!" Luffy slurred as he stumbled behind his swordsman "I wanna daaaance!"

Zoro sighed, pulling away a little as Luffy shouted over the blaring music. He finally reached the group and turned to Robin, the most sober of the group besides Zoro. The swordsman had in actual fact drank more than all of them, but due to drinking on regular occasions could handle his booze far better.

"Oi" he muttered as Robin eyed both him and Luffy "I'm taking him back to Merry"

"I'll make sure to tell the rest of them" Robin smiled "Though I don't think they'll notice he's gone"

Zoro blinked and then turned to scan the room in search of the rest of the crew and groaned as his eyes rested on them. Usopp and Chopper were no problem, messing around as usual, but Nami and Sanji _were_. Zoro wondered briefly whether Nami would freak in the morning when she woke up next to Sanji, naked; that's where it was going after all. The two were currently making out in a dark corner of the bar and Sanji hand was roaming across the red heads chest and for one, she wasn't hitting it away. As if on queue, the two stood up and stumbled towards the exit heading for their rooms in town. Zoro could take Luffy to the room they'd rented, but Merry was closer and taking another look at the boy he doubted he'd make it to the inn.

With a huff he slipped his arm around Luffy's waist, pulling Luffy's arm so that it rested across his shoulders.

"C'mon" he muttered pulling him towards the door "Let's go"

"But Zorooooo!" Luffy whined again "I don't wanna goooooo!"

Zoro ignored him and carried on out the door with his captain whining the whole way. Around half way back to Merry Luffy finally stopped his complaining and pulled away from Zoro. The swordsman watched him closely, but when the boy merely continued walking (albeit swaying quite dangerously) he shrugged and moved to walk beside him.

After a few minutes the dock was in sight and Luffy cheered breaking off into a run … or he would have, if his legs hadn't gotten tangled in the attempt. The boy went flailing to the floor straight into a huge mud puddle which splashed up, covering both himself and Zoro in the oozing messing.

Zoro held back a growl as his captain giggled, splashing the puddle a little. Looking around he tensed in anger. How the hell had Luffy managed to fall into the _one _mud puddle in the _entire_ area? Oh yeah, he was Luffy.

With a sigh he hefted the boy to his feet and practically dragged him the rest of the way to the ship, muttering curses under his breath as he went. Luffy either ignored them or didn't notice. After they were on the ship Zoro sighed again as he took in the mud-covered sight of his captain. He had only been splashed by the mess, but Luffy was completely _covered _in the stuff. He couldn't go to bed like _that_.

"Come on Luffy" he muttered "Let's get you cleaned up"

"Nooooo!" Luffy whined, stretching his arms as Zoro pulled on them "I wanna play with Zoroooo!"

Zoro growled at his captains antics. It seemed that even though Luffy was drunk out of his mind, he still had quite a bit of energy. Maybe a bath would wear him out? Then he could get hi into bed for the night without a fuss. But how to make him take a bath?

"Hey Luffy" Zoro called, a little bit lighter this time "Do you feel like taking a bath?"

"Nope!" Luffy grinned as he stumbled backwards, making Zoro's heart jump into his throat as he almost fell overboard before correcting himself "I wanna play with Zoro!"

"Well Zoro's taking a bath" Zoro replied, hoping it would work

"Ngeee!" Luffy whined "I wanna play with Zoroooo!"

Zoro's eye twitched as yet again Luffy dragged out his name. It usually wouldn't bother him, but with the amount of times he'd done it that night it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"So are you coming in the bath with me then?"

"Yep!"

Zoro held back the grin; his plan had worked. He grabbed Luffy and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly pulled off his own clothes and scrubbed down before stepping into the tub. Luffy followed shortly after and sat next to Zoro. It was nothing unusual for the two to take a bath together due to Luffy's curse; they had seen each other naked countless times, it was nothing new. It made Zoro wonder why he felt his cheeks heating up as Luffy slumped onto him, the curse finally taking affect. He righted the boy and was surprised to see groggy eyes blinking back at him.

"I thought you were asleep" Zoro muttered

"I wanna…" Luffy yawned and smiled "…play with Zorooo"

Zoro smiled and ruffled the boys hair groaning a little as some dry mud flaked away from the black locks. Grabbing some shampoo from nearby, he squeezed some into his hands and lathered it up before massaging it into Luffy's scalp. He knew he was messing up the water, but he didn't really give a damn. Luffy hummed in pleasure, obviously enjoying attention. Zoro smiled as his captain leaned back against him. When he finally finished rinsing Luffy's hair and made sure they were both clean, he climbed out of the tub and dried himself off, keeping a close eye on Luffy to make sure he was ok. He didn't really have anything to worry about, it seemed as though Luffy was finally asleep.

Slowly he grabbed Luffy's fluffy red towel and laid it down so that he could get him out of the tub and lay him onto it. He dipped his arms in the water and was surprised as two skinny arms snaked around his neck. It seemed Luffy wasn't asleep after all. Zoro was glad he hadn't put his shirt back on r it would have been soaked again. He lay the boy down in the towel and started to dry him off.

When he was done, Zoro picked up Luffy again. It seemed the boy wouldn't be getting up of his own accord for the rest of the night. Grabbing another towel on his way out, Zoro made his way to the men's cabin and laid his captain on the couch. By now the boy's eyes were closed, but Zoro could tell he wasn't quite asleep yet. He draped the other towel across the boy. Luffy mumbled something incoherent and Zoro's eyebrows scrunched together trying to figure out what the boy had said. He leaned down.

"What?" he whispered

Suddenly Luffy's lips were against his and his eyes widened to what must have been an impossible size. Luffy was kissing him; _Luffy_ was _kissing _him. Slowly he started to respond, settling his weight over the boy as rubbery arms snaked out of the towel and around his neck. After a while the two broke apart, panting for breath.

"Luffy … loves … Zoroooo"

The swordsman found he didn't mind Luffy dragging out his name at all that time. He smiled down at the boy who by now was struggling to keep his eyes open. He knew it was probably down to the drink, but for the moment he got with Luffy like that, he had to admit it was nice. He continued to watch his captain as the boy's eyes fluttered closed and soft snores escaped his slight parted and slightly swollen lips. Zoro licked his own, recalling how good Luffy's had felt against them before shaking his head and moving to his hammock. He should know better than too take it too seriously; people said and did things they didn't mean when they were drunk. Luffy was drunk, after all.

"Love you too, captain" he whispered as he closed his eyes


End file.
